Glory Days
by CrzyMonkyFrk
Summary: Enemies of the past reappear and bring with them more trouble for our heros in Haven. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.
1. A Grim Discovery

**Just a story idea that somehow was zapped into my head..**

**Chapter 1: A Grim Discovery**

Torn paced back and forth inside the throne room of the late Baron's fortress. "Will you stop that? You're making me dizzy." Ashlein sighed roughly. She was sitting casually on the steps running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't help it. I've sent out five of our best scouts and not one of them has made any sort of communication back to us. I'm started to get worried. I don't like to be worried."

Ashlein stood up and walked towards him. "I know. You're right. Something is fishy about all this. Perhaps we should contact Jak. He might know about something."

"Jak?" Torn scoffed. "Jak won't know anything. If he was here I would have sent him out. At least we'd have some information by now! And Keira! If she was here we could have her analyze some of these ancient artifacts and get some answers."

"Give them a break they're on their honeymoon. Besides, I think those two deserve a break." Ashlein argued.

"Yeah well maybe. However as soon as they get back I'm putting them to work but for now let's take some of this stuff to Samos. He has certainly been around long enough to know the origins." Torn gestured to pieces of ancient precursor metal laid out on a metal table.

"It's about time. It was just starting to be peaceful around here." Ashlein stated.

Torn smirked. "I doubt it ever will sweetheart."

"Samos! Damn it. It's Torn and Ashlein!" Torn growled as he and Ashlein stood outside on the old sage's doorsteps. "Samos! Open the door! We're here on important business!"

"Maybe he isn't home?" Ashlein offered.

"He's an old man. Where the hell could he go? Samos open the door or I'm kicking it down!" Torn was getting looks from citizens walking by.

"Let's go check the Naughty Osttel. He could be there." Ashlein pointed out.

Torn nodded and turned to walk back down to the zoomer when the door open. "Well? What do you want?" Samos asked rubbing his eyes.

"What in the hell took you so long?" Torn asked storming into the small apartment closely followed by Ashlein.

"I was getting my beauty rest, and what could possibly be going on to disturb my little nap?" Samos shot back slightly annoyed.

"I'll get right to it. There was an explosion in the catacombs early this morning. We have been able to retrieve some of the rubble for analyzing and discovered these precursor artifacts." Torn handed a few pieces to Samos as a look of awe came over his face.

"These look very familiar to me." He grumbled. "Go on. Go on." Samos urged not looking up from the artifacts.

"Well." Ashlein continued. "We have no idea what might have caused the explosion and we haven't heard back from any of the scouts we sent in. The metal heads haven't taken responsibility. And the Lurkers working there at the time suddenly all disappeared, we assume they all died in the explosion."

"Incredible! These must date back thousands of years!" Samos breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we already figured that much out old man. What we don't know is where it came from. How it got there. I mean all the precursor metal was taken out of the catacombs soon after Jak opened them." Torn rubbed his forehead as he talked.

Samos stood up and started to walk across the room taking the artifact with him. Ashlein threw Torn a puzzled look as they both got up and followed.

Samos set the artifact down on the table and picked up a hammer like tool. "Hey what are you doing with that?" Torn questioned.

Samos crashed the hammer into the artifact. "Hey! What are you doing? Cut that out!" Torn rushed forward and grabbed the tool from Samos' hand.

"Do you want my help or not?" Samos asked.

"If this is what you call helping then no!" Torn reached for the artifact. "Look what you did! You chip a piece off. This is a very valuable object. Have you lost your mind with your age?"

"Torn maybe he is on to something. Let him work." Ashlein butted in.

"Thank you!" Samos said stiffly roughly taking the artifact and the hammer back from Torn. He continued to hack away on the object.

"He better find something." Torn grumbled. Ashlein pushed him from behind. Ignoring the gently nudge Torn cleared his throat and looked over Samos' shoulder. "Well?"

"Here." Samos muttered and threw the artifact over his shoulder. Torn caught it shakily. "Hey what is this?"

But Samos wasn't paying attention. Instead he was holding up and small chipped off piece of the original. "Impossible." He muttered again.

"What?" Torn and Ashlein said together a little too loud.

"Bring me that box over there. The one sitting in the corner." Samos pointed. Ashlein cautiously walked over and picked it up. "Hurry up will you!" Samos urged.

Placing the box at Samos' side she quickly backed away. Samos opened the box and peered inside. "Hmm interesting." He continued muttering.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" Torn demanded glaring at the sage.

"In good time." Samos pulled out a pair of glasses that magnified whatever he was looking at. "There have been traces of dark eco on this."

Torn immediately dropped the artifact. It landed on the ground with a loud clanging noise.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about. It's long been dried out." Samos bent down and held the artifact examining it some more. Out of the box he pulled what looked to be pictures but neither Torn nor Ashlein could see what they were pictures of.

"I think I knew this day would come." Samos groaned setting the pictures down.

"What? What the hell is going on? I want answers now old man!" Torn gloomed over Samos.

"Do you know what caused the explosion?" Ashlein asked taking a different approach. "Do you know what happened?"

Samos sighed and took off his glasses. "You have history books in the palace. Am I correct?"

"Of course. We have almost every book written in the libraries. But what does that have to do with this?" Ashlein leaned over and picked up the artifact.

"And I assume you read these books?" Samos continued ignoring her question.

"Get to the point. Now." Torn growled.

"Tell me something. These history books of yours, what do they say of the siblings Gol and Maia?"

"They were dark eco sages gone mad. They tried to destroy and reshape the world with dark eco. But they were killed when they became locked inside the…" Ashlein stopped in mid-sentence. A grim discovery crept over her.

Torn caught on to it to and looked to Samos with a look on his face that said "Is this true?" Samos sensed it and nodded slowly.

"I think that it would be appropriate to call Jak now." Ashlein let out after seconds of silence.

**Well. What do you think? I wrote in on a spur of the moment kind of thing. I don't know it sounds good in my head. Anyway both Jak and Daxter will be in the next chapter if I can keep this going. Review if you want though I'm not a review Nazi or anything. If you just enjoy reading it then I've done my job.**


	2. Marriage is an Adventure

**I've been filled with inspiration so I made an update. Hope you enjoy it!**

Jak woke up in a large feathery bed. His aqua-haired wife Keira was still sleeping beside him, one hand drapped casually across his chest coveirng his heart. "This is the life." Jak sighed relaxing back into the pillows perfectly satisfied with watching Keira breath in and out the rest of the morning.

Just as he felt his eye lids begin to get heavier and the call of sleep beckoning the transmitter sitting on the coffee table beside the bed started to buzz loudly. "Jak, let it go." Keira mumbled and rolled over.

"Let me just see who it is." Jak reached over to look at the com screen. "It's Ashlein."

Keira gave out a sort of snort and buried her head under a pillow. "She said they would leave us alone! Just put it down and let's go back to sleep."

"It must be important then." Jak stared at the transmitter screen hesitate to answer.

"Even if it was, there's not much we can do about it now. We're not even in Haven." Keir a pulled her head at to glare at Jak. The transmitter went off again in Jak's hand. "Is it her again?" she asked.

Jak looked down and took on a puzzeled expression. "No, actually it's your dad."

"My dad? What does he want?" Keira grabbed for the comlink. Jak pulled it back just out of her reach. "Whoa, I don't get to answer but you do?" Jak asked as Keira attempted to climb over him to get to the com. "Jak this is different! It's my dad just give it to me."

"You have to reach it first!" Jak laughed holding it straight up in the air. Keira punched Jak below the belt causing him to groan and drop the transmitter into Keira's lap. "Thank-you dear." Keira sighed and called Samos back.

"Daddy?" she asked. Jak was still doubled over in pain beside her. "Oh Jak I didn't hit you that hard really."

"Keira?" Ashlein answered back. "What took you so long to get back to us?"

"Ashlein? What are you doing with my Dad's comlink?"

"It's the only way we could get you to answer Torn figured you'd just ignore anyone else."

"What's going on?" Jak grabbed the com out of Keira's hands.

"We need you both to come back to Haven as fast as possible."



"For what?! We've only been gone three days!" Keira was outraged at the red heads request. "How could anything go wrong in three days?"

"Tell them to get their asses back here right now!" Jak and Keira heard Torn's voice in the background. "Torn shut up." Ashlein called back and then said into the link, "Look we have reason to believe that the Dark Eco Sages Gol and Maia have escaped out of the catacombs."

"Is this a joke?" Keira asked. "Gol and Maia are dead."

"Keira it is true." Samos' voice broke through. "They have discovered pieces of the robot they fell into the silo in."

"What robot?" Torn and Ashlein asked together. Jak looked at Keira they were both utterly stunned with the news.

"Samos, how could they have survived in the dark eco? And even if they did, it's been thousands of years since they would have died from age long ago." Jak asked.

"I'll explain everything when you are both back here in Haven. "

"How soon can you be here?" Ashlein's voice again.

"We'll leave right now. Hopefully we'll be there by morning." Jak answered.

"Make it tonight." Torn said.

"Alright, we're on our way." Jak answered again and hung up. "What a honeymoon huh?" He said jumping out of bed to get dressed.

"Everyone told me marriage would be an adventure. I just didn't think it would start this soon." Keira groaned flopping back onto the bed.

* * *

"DAXTER!" Torn shouted upon entering the Naughty Osttel, the only bar in Haven run by rodents.

"Torn, please don't scream in here you're scaring away customers." Tes s scurried up onto the bar counter. "What did Daxter do this time?"

"He didn't do anything we just need to ask him some questions." Ashlein stepped out from behind Torn.

Daxter popped his head out from behind the counter. "Whew." He sighed. "That's a relief I thought ole' tattoo face found out about that time I-"

"Time you did what?" Torn growled.



"Oh uh, nothing! What can I do for you two love-birds." Daxter smiled sheepishly. "Want me to perform at your wedding?" Daxter started to sing loudly.

"Daxter shut up!" Ashlein and Tess shouted at the same time. "This is important buisness."

"You came to Daxter with important buisness?" Tess asked surprised. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Hey baby it's okay, I'm the love doctor. It's probably about their relationship-"

"Gol and Maia are alive." Ashlein crossed her arms across her chest and watched Daxter's facial expression change dramatically.

"Who?" Tess asked looking between Daxter and Ashlen. Daxter's mouth was agape. "Who is Maia, Daxter?"

"They were dark eco sages from his time." Torn answered. "We think they might be alive."

"But-how-they-impossible!" Daxter stumbled over his words. "They are dead! Me and Jak killed 'em!"

"Look we called Jak and Keira and they are both on their way here. Samos is going to be here later to, to explain everything and discuss what our options are at this point." Ashlein said. "You are going to have to close the bar so we can use it as a meeting place."

"Why can't we go to the palace? This will be bad for buisness." Daxter pouted.

Torn snarled. "Because you idiot there could be spies in the palace. We did some research and know that Gol and Maia used the Lurkers to their advantages for all we know the lurker workers in the palace are under their control already."

"Fiiine." Daxter rolled his eyes. "When is the smelly old guy going to be here? I need to know so I can mold-proof the tables."

"Right now Daxter. Still can't keep your big trap shut I see." Samos said from the doorway. Daxter covered his face in his furry little paws and groaned.

"I'll get some drinks. I think we're going to need them." Tess sighed.


	3. Group Meeting

Jak walked into the Naughty Osttel with Keira rushing on his heels. Everyone in the bar looked up at him with the exception of Samos who everyone had gathered around. "I'd say it was about time." Torn huffed before being nudged by Ashlein.

"Well, we're here." Jak stated the obvious from the doorway. Keira peeked out from behind him. "Hi Tess." She gave a weak smile.

"Tell us everything. I want to know how they could still be alive. Show me the proof." Jak walked over and sat down on the only chair across from Samos.

Samos sighed heavily and tossed the piece of precusor robot into Jak's lap. After looking at it carefully he set in down on the table. "Yeah that's from them alright. I just don't understand how?"

"Gol and Maia could do things with dark eco that could kill ordinary people like us, with the exception of you of course Jak. It is my theory, and only a theory mind you, that they somehow discovered a way to preserve their bodies into harden dark eco crystals in something like suspended animation. And them uh, I guess you could say it was them coming out of hibernation." Samos explained delicately.

Everyone's jaw was to the floor except for Jak's who had a stern look upon his face. "But for all they know I'm dead. Me, you, Daxter, and Keira they must think we died ages ago now that we are so far into the future. Why would they wake up now?"

"Yeah! So they can't be looking for revenge on us!" Daxter seemed relieved as he climbed up Jak's shoulder. "But even if they were me and ole Jak could take them right buddy? They weren't so tough compared to Kor and Errol right?"

"I am afraid I have more bad news." Samos sighed again. "They do know that we are here in Haven."

"WHAT?!" Daxter screamed and fell off Jak and onto the floor.

"Shut up fur ball and let him speak." Torn growled down to him.

"So they do know we're here?" Keira's hands were shaking as she draped them over Jak.

"All the sages back in Sandover Village knew of Jak's origins. They knew I was from the future." Samos explained. "Gol was no exception."

"You ratted us out old man?!" Daxter was outraged. "Now we have two crazed dark eco freaks out there looking for us right now and it's your entire fault!" he had climbed up and grasped Samos' cheeks between his little paws.



"Calm down. This is my city and I won't let any dark eco freaks roam around freely." Ashlein pounded a fist into the table causing the precursor piece to jump in the air then clatter back down nosily. Jak grunted and looked at Ashlein. "Oh, right except for you Jak. But you're not a freak."

"You should have seen him on the wedding night." Keria whispered to Tess who giggled softly.

"Look I've beaten them before I can do it again. Like Daxter said Kor and Errol were much tougher than Gol and Maia even if they do have dark eco on their side. Beside now I have it on my side as well." Jak pointed out. "Let them find me."

"Let's not be too hasty now." Samos held up his arms. "We're still not sure what they are up to."

"Let me guess, torture, pillage, and KILL!" Daxter screamed the last part.

"If you scream like that one more time I'm going to-" Torn whispered the rest of the sentence into Daxter's ear. Daxter gulped and nodded and Torn stood up with a smug look on his face. "For once I agree with Jak, kill first ask questions later."

"That's not diplomatic." Ashlein complained.

"These aren't really diplomatic people we're dealing with." Keira said. "Trust me they are a danger to everyone in this city."

"Well what do you want me to do? Set Torn, Jak, and the boys loose in the catacombs? Hope they find something?" Ashlein crossed her arms and looked around. "For all we know they could be standing outside the door listening to every word we're saying!"

Clearly Ashlein was only trying to make a point but everyone turned and looked at the door cautiously. "You know that's not a bad idea." Jak said suddenly.

"What? Let you go find them?" Ashlein asked.

"Yeah, let me and Torn head in there." Jak stood up.

"I like that plan." Torn said. "Even if I do have to go to exploring in the dark with blondie here."

"No! Bad plan! Tell him Keira! Tell him that's a bad plan!" Daxter pleaded.

"Actually I think we could learn much if someone went down there." Samos thought out loud.

"But what if they are still down there?" Keira asked horrified.

"Hear that Jak? Wifey doesn't want you to go and you have responsibilities now." Daxter pointed out.

"What are you complaining about? You're not even going." Tess asked.



Daxter groaned out loud. "If Jak goes I have to go. I can't let my side-kick go out without the real hero."

"He is coming?" Torn covered his face with his hand. "This plan is getting better and better."

"Jak?" Keira looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Keira." Jak looked back at her. They had a silent conversation with their eyes while Daxter and Torn were arguing in the background. Finally Keira lowered her gaze and nodded. Jak turned back to Samos. "So we'll go at dawn?"

"Jak it is dawn." Samos said. "We've been here all night."

"Well, I guess we should go ahead with this." Jak sighed. "Guess so." Keira hugged him. "Be careful okay?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of your hubby." Daxter leapt onto Jak's should and leaned against his head. "Never fear."

"I want a full report when you get back." Ashlein said to Torn.

"Yes ma'am." Torn answered seriously.

"If you die I'll have to write you up and find a new head officer."

"Wouldn't want that." Torn grinned.

"Will you two cut it out already. Geez you're practically making out like teenagers!" Daxter shouted at them. Torn's smiled turned into a scowl. "Just keep your little rat ass out of my way." He growled.

"Good luck boys." Samos shook their hands. "First thing you find come back with the news."

Jak nodded and Torn just shrugged. "We'll be back." And with that the two men left the bar and hailed down the closest zoomer.


End file.
